Joyeux Noël, Conan-kun
by Eyto
Summary: [OS] Chaque année, c'est le même schéma. Le réveillon se fête dans les règlements de comptes. Mais peut-être bien que cette fois-ci, ce sera différent...


Bonswar !

Il y a deux ans, j'avais publié sur un site un OS sur le thème de Noël. L'an dernier, dans "Série d'One Shot" une histoire a également été publié. Cette année, je vous propose l'ancien OS corrigé et revu, et je pourrais peut-être publier un OS avec Shinichi, Ran et... Kaito Kid... à temps pour Noël ! ;)

Enjoy, sinon ! =)

* * *

**Joyeux noël, Conan-kun**

* * *

_Ran prépare une surprise pour Conan, elle invite la plupart de ses proches à diner au soir du réveillon. Le petit détective se pose bien des questions, pour une fois, passera-t-il un noël ordinaire ?_

Conan était joyeux aujourd'hui, le calendrier arrivait doucement à la fin du mois. Qui dit fin de mois dit Noël, mais aussi nouvel an. Un drap blanc recouvrait Beika pour ces périodes festives. Ce soir, ils dinaient tous chez le professeur Agasa, en compagnie de celui-ci forcément, d'Haibara et de la mère de Ran : Eri Kisaki.

Au menu sans nul doute possible, comme l'an dernier où ça avait dégénéré en véritable guerre d'assiettes et de plats : Une dispute entre Eri et Kogoro, Haibara qui critique le professeur sur son « régime » forcé, ou encore Ran qui s'inquiète du sort funeste de Shinichi… De quoi avoir un Noël en haute définition ! Et encore, il manquait les détectives boys...

Conan soupira sous le regard attentif de Ran...

\- Je vais me promener… déclara le petit détective je à Ran, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. « À tout à l'heure, Ran-Neechan. »

\- À tout à l'heure, répondit-elle un peu confuse.

En suivant Conan du regard depuis la fenêtre de l'agence, elle comprit que Conan ne se rendait pas dans un endroit en particulier, mais bien à son feeling. Après tout... il n'en avait que faire, puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas passer Noël dans un bazar complet.

\- Il est temps que ça change... soupira-t-elle en souriant.

Elle appela Hiroshi Agasa sur son téléphone fixe, et lui expliqua son plan. Il acquiesça, tout comme la petite fille qui logeait chez lui, avec un sourire narquois comme à son habitude. À propos d'Hiroshi, il avait fait un rangement impressionnant en moins d'une heure, Haibara n'ayant bien évidemment pas participé pour raison "sportif adéquat au professeur", elle applaudit par ailleurs celui-ci.

Une nappe blanche, un sapin de noël, un diner en cours de cuisson, une décoration digne d'un réveillon familial. Le voisin, Okiya Subaru, était le premier arrivée, bien en avance, et aida le professeur à finir la table. Il ne voulait pas louper une si belle cérémonie.

De retour à l'agence de Kogoro Mouri, Conan ouvrit la porte et le portable de Ran attira sa curiosité. En tout, elle venait de passer 14 appels, certains destiné à son propre père. Oui, avec l'ambiance prévu le soir-même, ça serait compliqué, mais quand même...

(Flashback)

_\- Écoute-moi bien papa, si j'entends le moindre haussement de voix entre toi et maman, tu es privé de bière, de diner, de dessert et de mah-jong pour le restant de mes jours dans cette maison ! Tu te tiens à carreau ! Je veux que cette fête ne soit en aucun cas gâché ! COMPRIS !? hurla Ran au téléphone, réveillant au passage les quelques voisins aux alentours, pendant la sieste._

_\- O-Oui … je t'ai juste demandé du pain, Ran, bégaya Kogoro._

(Temps présent)

Conan tenta le coup et sonna chez Ayumi pour vérifier sa disponibilité, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse. Comme quoi, son état lui faisait faire des choses idiotes.

\- Désolé, elle se prépare pour une soirée. Bon réveillon, Conan-kun ! répondit sa mère.

\- Merci, à vous aussi.

Elle au moins elle allait s'amuser...

Et comme ci ça ne suffisait pas, Jodie, Subaru, et tant d'autres répondirent la même chose... tous invité à une soirée. Il en était de même pour les inspecteurs de police. Si ça continuait, il allait même se demander si l'Organisation allait aussi fêter Noël dans le même lieu. Conan se demandait même si un réveillon seul chez lui ne serait pas mieux.

Finalement, la nuit tombée, il se rendit chez le professeur. Mais en toquant, personne ne répondit. Alors ça y est ? La dispute avait déjà commencé ?

Le détective rajeuni ouvrit la porte, qui n'était pas fermé, et s'aventura dans une pièce plongé dans le noir.

\- Aïe ! Bordel, ils dinent dans l'obscurité ? Ils ont envoyé une assiette sur le panel électrique, ou bien c'est une famille d'ermites ?

La lumière s'alluma.

\- SURPRISE !

Surpris, confus, bouche bée, ce devait être ça la fameuse soirée… les détectives boys, Jodie et Subaru, la police, les amis… Tous réunis dans une soirée calme, amusante, autour d'un diner de festin. Des cadeaux sous le sapin, une musique agréable, bref, un réveillon ordinaire. Non. Extraordinaire.

\- Conan-kun ? appela Ran, en voyant Conan figé.

\- Ran ! C'est vraiment adorable ce que tu as préparé, merci beaucoup.

Elle fit un sourire agréable à voir.

\- Joyeux Noël, Conan-kun.

...

**FIN**

...

\- Dis-moi gamin, c'est qui que tu traitais d'ermite tout à l'heure, hm ?

* * *

**Et joyeuses fêtes ! \O/**


End file.
